Outside Of My Own Comfort Zone
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Emmett Bledsoe is basically in his own little deaf bubble. Deaf family, friends, even school. What happens when a beautiful new hearing girl comes into his world threatening to pop his perfect bubble? Emmett&Bay Wilke&Daphne Travis&MaryBeth Rated M for possible lemons in the future and language.


**HELLERR. SO MAYBE A WEEK OR TWO AGO I WAS CRUISING THROUGH NETFLIX FOR SOMETHING GOOD TO WATCH AND I CAME ACROSS 'SWITCHED AT BIRTH'. I HAVE THIS THING WHERE I DON'T LIKE PLAIN COUPLES. I LIKE COUPLES WHO HAVE SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO OFFER IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE AT ALL. SO WHEN I SAW THE SEXY GUY WHO CAN'T HEAR AND THE GORGEOUS ARTIST WHO HASN'T REALLY CONSIDERED THE WORLD OUTSIDE OF HER OWN EXISTENCE, MY HEART SOARED. ALMOST LITERALLY. AND WHEN SAID GUY SAYS HE WILL NEVER BE WITH A 'HEARING GIRL', MY HEART GOT SO EXCITED I COULDN'T STOP WATCHING. THEIR KISSES GAVE ME TINGLES! NOW BARE IN MIND I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SHOW (****SPOILER ALERT PEOPLE!) **** BECAUSE WHEN EMMETT CHEATED I GOT NAUSEOUS AND I HAVE TO WATCH THE BEGINNING OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL THE FEELING GOES AWAY. I'M SURE THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER BUT MY HEART STILL HURTS. SO NATURALLY I GOT THE URGE TO DO AN EMMETT &amp; BAY FANFICTION. I CANNOT DENY MY URGES. THIS WILL BE MY FIRST 'SWITCHED AT BIRTH' FANFICTION, IN FACT IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION IN THE TV SHOW CATAGORY PERIOD BUT I'M SURE NOT MY LAST. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**NOTE: BAY AND DAPHNE WERE NOT SWITCHED AT BIRTH AS WEIRD AS THAT SOUNDS, BELIEVE ME I GET IT. DAPHNE WILL BE DEAF THOUGH.**

**''Signing/No speaking"**

_**"Signing/Speaking"**_

''Speaking/No signing"

_'Thinking'_

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER ONE-A HEARING GIRL IN A DEAF WORLD**

_**''Mom, have you seen my backpack? I've looked everywhere!'' **_Daphne Madeline Kennish came running into the kitchen.

_**''Did you check the chair where you left it last night?'' **_Kathryn Kennish raised an eyebrow at her beautiful sixteen year old daughter. Daphne blinked and looked over at the kitchen table where her backpack was sitting in the chair she always sat in. Daphne looked at her mother and gave a small, nervous chuckle. Her mother smiled and shook her head. _**''You're going to be late. Off you go.'' **_Daphne nodded and headed out the door. Kathryn smiled.

''What on earth am I going to do with that girl?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''It's called freedom of expression you wind bag,'' Bay Paloma Vasquez grunted, crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes.

''It is called vandalism you hooligan!'' Mr. Smith, Bay's principal for Smith's Obedience School For Young Ladies, continued shouting at her.

''Can we just skip to the part where you punish me?'' Mr. Smith turned red with anger.

''I am expelling you!'' Bay raised an eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Mom we're home! Emmett and Wilke are with us!'' Daphne shouted while walking into the house. Kathryn came in, smiling.

''Hello Wilke, Emmett. _**Are you hungry?**_'' Emmett Bledsoe smiled.

**''No thanks.''**

_**''We're going out into the garage. Let us know when it's time for dinner?'' **_Kathryn nodded and watched them head out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Buckner Hall can offer everything you've ever dreamed of.'' Bay and her mother, Regina Vasquez had been touring private schools all day. Bay rolled her eyes when her mother stumbled.

''Are you alright Ms. Vasquez?'' The principal asked.

''She's fine. She just fell off a wagon a couple of weeks ago,'' Bay grinned. Her mother glared and straightened herself out.

''Of course we have wonder-'' Bay interrupted. ''No.''

''No what?'' The principal questioned.

''I don't want to go here,'' Bay stated.

''This is the last private school in Kansas City, you said 'no' to all of the others too. What do you expect me to do?'' Bay looked at her mother and grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Order number twelve!''

''That's us. I'll grab it,'' James "Wilke" Wilkerson got up.

_**''That girl is checking you out,''**_ Daphne told Emmett and chestured towards the blonde in the corner of the cafe, smiling at Emmett. Emmett smirked.

**''She's hearing.''**

**''You always say that. You say deaf and hearing cannot work but I don't see why it can't,'' **Daphne signed with annoyance.

**''We don't mix. Even if they learned to sign, it would take too long and by then you would be bored with each other. My whole family and my friends are deaf. If I had a hearing girlfriend there is no way she would fit in. My mom says the same thing,'' **Emmett signed back with matter-of-fact hands.

**''Both of your parents are deaf and they didn't work out,'' **Daphne signed with care. Emmett stared at her for a moment and got up.

**''Whatever.'' **Daphne sighed as she watched him leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Bay are you stupid? You are not deaf!'' Regina yelled at her daughter. Bay looked at her mother like _she _was stupid.

''I'm very aware. Thanks.''

''So _why _on earth would you want to go to a deaf school?'' Regina questioned.

''I've read up on Carlton. They started a program last year for hearing people,'' Bay answered. Her mother sighed and waved her off.

''Whatever. Take care of the paperwork yourself. I need a freaking drink.'' Bay's face turned cold.

''I'll bet you do mother.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bay had started at Carlton last week and she loved every bit of it. She still remembered the first time she had seen someone using sign language three years ago. It was so beautiful she had to take a picture and hang it up in her art studio. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever come across.

She still smiled at the memory.

As soon as she came home that day she looked everywhere online until she found a community center in Kansas City that taught sign language. She hadn't stopped using it since.

This school was pure magic to her. She couldn't stop painting, sketching, and taking pictures. The regular classes didn't suck either. She had even made a friend. Mary Beth Tucker. She was a nice, cute girl. Little low on the confidence but still, very nice.

And that was how she ended up in this guy's face. Gonna be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**''I heard we got a new hearing person last week,'' **_Daphne shared.

**''Great. Another hearing snob in the school,'' **Travis Barnes. A friend of Emmett and Daphne's. Emmett laughed and nodded.

_**''You guys are so hard on the hearing kids. My family and Wilke are hearing in case you forgot,'' **_Daphne looked at Emmett and Travis with anger. They were about to defend themselves when they noticed an agruement happening between Matthew Stevenson (I totally made up that last name) and a short blonde girl.

**''Why do you look so sad? Did you run out of food?'' **Matthew signed and laughed with his friends. Daphne looked at him in disgust as the blonde girl started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bay was just walking to class, minding her own business when she noticed some jerk off making Mary Beth cry.

Bay was trying _really _hard to follow the school rules so she would never have to leave. No fights, no 'grafetti', no nothing. She would probably regret this but Mary Beth was just too _freaking nice._

Bay grabbed Matthew's hand that he kept throwing in Mary Beth's face and pushed it away. Matthew looked at Bay with anger.

**''Who the hell are you?'' **One of this friends hit him on the shoulder. **''I think she's the new hearing girl everyone has been talking about.'' **Matthew smirked.

**''She can't even understand me! Hey babe I like the outfit, it really brings out the slut.'' **His friends laughed. Daphne felt sorry for the girls.

Bay raised an eyebrow at him. She was wearing ripped blue skinny jeans, some three inch black heels, and a black corseted top. That didn't really scream slut to her. She just thought it was pretty cute.

**''Want to get out of here sexy and go some where more **_**private**_**?'' **His friends laughed harder. Daphne shook her head getting ready to put an end to his cruelity.

Emmett was busy watching Bay with Interest. She was definitely sexy in a subtle way. Too bad she was a hearing girl who didn't even know how to sign.

Travis was looking at Mary Beth. He had never seen a hearing girl so cute in his life.

Before Daphne could intervene, everyone's eyes widened at Bay as she moved her hands.

_**''Who the **__**hell **__**are you jerk off? You don't know Mary Beth and you certainly don't know me! If I'm such a slut then why would you want me? Get yourself together asshole!'' **_Bay grabbed Mary Beth's hand and walked away.

_**''Wow.''**_

**''Woah.''**

**''Yeah.''**

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? INCASE YOU WERE WONDERING HOW I KNOW ABOUT TRAVIS, MARY BETH, AND MATTHEW, I WANTED TO KNOW THE IMPORTANT THINGS SO I WENT TO SWITCHED AT BIRTH WIKIA FOR CHARACTER INFORMATION AND I THOUGHT TRAVIS AND MARY BETH WERE A VERY CUTE COUPLE. ANYWAY. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
